1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to display stands and the like, and more particularly to a display structure for a food vending area.
2. Background and Description of Related Art
In many cafeterias, convenience stores, and other food vending areas, a number of different food items are presented for purchase by consumers on counter tops or other surfaces. Signage may be suspended from a ceiling or other overhead support, or may be supported on posts extending upward from a cabinet or counter.
Suspension of signage from above requires that suitable overhead support structures be available. Overhead suspension of signage may be complicated by overhead lighting fixtures, HVAC equipment, and the like. On the other hand, where the signs are supported by posts extending upward from a counter top on a cabinet, the posts may be subject to accidental displacement or damage unless they are secured in place by a secure mounting arrangement which may involve, e.g., extending the posts entirely through the counter top and through the cabinet interior to the bottom of the cabinet, which requires a labor-intensive installation, and may conflict with other uses of the cabinet interior space.
It is a general object of the invention to provide an improved display structure for food vending areas.